


A Droid's Devotion

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BB-8 is a good friend, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Love/Hate, M/M, Nightmares, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: No matter what happens, BB-8 will always be there for Poe.





	A Droid's Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Robots/androids/AIs
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 The flashbacks strike any time of day for Poe, but the night is where the nightmares really strike. In those nightmares, he's back in that dark room, strapped to that chair, to that...torture device, and Kylo Ren is looming above him -- Ben is looming above him, his hand reaching out, reaching towards him, breaking down his defenses as if they're made of tissue --

Or there are the nightmares where Ben's snatched away by some dark presence, multitentacled, shadowy, amorphous, and Poe is powerless to save him.

Either nightmare is horrible, actually.

It's all the while that BB-8 settles at the foot of his bed, dome tilted downwards, listening to his master's screams and whimpers in his sleep. Poe jolts awake from one of them (the snatching nightmare this time), screaming all the while, a pattern that repeats most nights, and BB-8 wheels over to him.

Poe appreciates BB-8's company there. Wheeling over, beeping softly. Poe smiles at him, but it's a weak one. "I'm okay, buddy. I am." He's not, but it's not for lack of trying.

BB-8 beeps softly.

"I really am all right. Or I will be." Poe sighs, makes his way over to the caffa maker. Back in his days with Ben, he used warm milk to help him sleep. Now, in the rougher days of the Resistance, he needs that caffa more than ever. He takes a cup, fills it, before taking a sip. At least it's enough to calm his nerves somewhat. Somewhat.

"I hate him, buddy," Poe says. "And yet..." It's cliche to hate and love someone at the same time, but here Poe is. Loving and hating this man who was once his angel. If it were a complete stranger, Poe could hate him, but this man was someone he adored. And he had no idea...

"How could he?" Poe says. "Was I just..."

BB-8 beeps softly again.

"You think that I was good enough?"

An insistent beep.

"Thanks." Poe takes another sip of caffa, and the sip is calming again. Something about the Resistance caffa is enough to keep him calm, grounded. "I just don't know...I should have suspected something was wrong, but I never dreamed he'd actually do any of this."

BB-8 beeps sympathetically.

"I know, buddy. But...stars. If I'd known, I would have been able to talk him out of it..."

BB-8 rolls over to him, and it's a presence that calms Poe in that moment. There's something about having BB-8 there that's enough to let him know that he's far from alone. Even heading back to bed, he can take comfort in BB-8's presence. No matter what happens, BB-8's there. Stars knows that he needs all the friends he can get.

And with his friends like BB-8 by his side, Poe knows he can make it through.

 


End file.
